Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover
by almostbella95
Summary: Bella Swan is tortured by the Twilight Series. She tries to live her life regularly, and succeeds mostly. But what happens when Bella moves to Forks for a summer? Will she meet the infamous Cullens? Is it too early? OOC, canon pairings, rated T.


DISCLAIMER: SM owns. Yes, she will turn up eventually in here, and I don't own her either

Chapter One: Living Hell

"Oh, Bella I'm so excited you're coming to visit this summer!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" I said, faking enthusiasm. If Charlie were here right now he would be hurt. My cheeks were flushed a deep red and I was looking straight at the ground, picking at my nails.

"You're going to love it here, Bells. It's not very sunny, but it's got charm. And don't worry about the kids at school. They'll get over it. Just tell them that after your mother moved out, I umm…I moved to Kennewick! Yeah! Tell them that!" he babbled.

"Okay, dad. Thanks for the Advice." I chuckled. Sometimes he made no sense. Renee called me for dinner then, so I told Charlie I would call him later, hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen to eat.

Renee was no cook, but Phil's mother taught him how when he was a teenager, saying "he had to know how to feed his lady right!" so we had a schedule worked out. I cooked on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Phil cooked on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays, and on Saturdays, we ordered out.

As I walked into the kitchen, the smell of Fettuccine Alfredo filled the air, and I breathed in the creamy aroma.

Phil sat our plates down on the table, and we all sat down and began eating. Phil was the first one to break the silence.

"So Bella did Edward Cullen ask you out yet?" he asked jokingly.

"No, but if he did-you know what I would do…" I said, trailing off at the end. All Three of us popped up from our chairs and started re-enacting our favorite scene from the Twilight book.

My mother had the video camera out within seconds; she loved to capture us "in the act". I tried to explain to her that "in the act" meant something completely different to most people, but she didn't care.

We went and sat down at the round card table across the room. I was getting into character…and so was Phil. He was playing with his hair, trying to get it to stand on end like Edward's does. I laughed at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. He's such a child.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked, doing my best innocent Bella impression.

"That depends on what you want" he said, feigning wariness.

"I just wondered…if you could warn me next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." I said, pretending to trace the opening of a bottle like Bella does in the book.

"That sounds fair" Phil said pressing his lips together, trying super hard not to laugh.

"Thanks."

"Then can I have one answer in return?" He asked eagerly.

"One."

"Tell me _one_ theory."

"Not that one" I said seriously

"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer" he reminded me smugly.

"And you've broken promises yourself," I reminded him just as smugly back.

"Just one theory-I won't laugh." _Oh, pretty soon, we'll all be laughing. HA! _ I thought to myself.

"Yes, you will."

Phil looked down, and looked up at me through his lashes, and I stifled a giggle. If Emmett were here, he would think he had a long lost twin.

"Please?" he breathed, pretending to dazzle me.

"Er, what?" I asked, pretending to be under Edward's smoldering gaze, but instead, it was Phil's goofy one.

"Please tell me just one little theory." Phil said, his eyes still boring into mine seriously.

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" I said, bracing myself for his tendency to "spice up" his next line by adding in a valley girl accent.

"_That's _not very creative!" He scoffed, the true Valley girl in him shining through. I couldn't take it anymore. My stifled giggles turned into full-on laughter, and I was holding on to the table for leverage. Renee was clutching her sides, laughing and filming at the same time. Phil had his head down on the table and was guffawing to himself.

We finally settled down a bit and we all lifted our heads up to continue filming.

"I'm-" was all I got out before Phil started honking away, which made us all laugh even harder. This had to happen at least once a week now, and it almost always resulted in stomach aches from laughing too hard.

Renee finally switched off the video camera and we sat down to finish our dinner. As I sipped my coke, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for there to actually be a coven of Vampires living in Forks. I quickly shoved the thought out of my mind and continued to eat in peace with my family.

"Rise and shine, kiddo!" Phil exclaimed as he opened my blinds, letting the early morning light flood the room. I groaned and rolled over on to my belly, covering my head with the pillow so that Phil the Chipper Skipper couldn't ruin my last day of school. "Come on, Bellsers!" He yelled as he threw all of my blankets on the ground, leaving me shivering and exposed in my oh-so-sexy flannel pajama pants and ratty old T-shirt. I absolutely _hated_ that name, it sounded like he was a kid trying to get his dog to play with him. "You don't want to be late for your last day of freshman year do ya?" Phil was now bouncing on my bed, hitting me with a pillow. There's Phil for you.

I giggled and finally rolled out of bed. I made my way to my bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth, dried my hair, and changed into jean shorts and a blue tank top-the only clothes that weren't already in forks-and made my way back to my adjoining room to gather my stuff.

Phil was _still_ bouncing on my bed, so I walked over to the linen closet in the bathroom, grabbed an extra pillow, and went to ambush Phil. He had his back to me, jumping up and down like a little four-year old and singing along to "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls. I muffled my giggles with my hand, and with the blaring music, he didn't hear a thing.

Noticing my umbrella sitting unused by the bathroom door, I ditched the pillow and opted for another route. I grasped the umbrella in my palms, and snuck up behind Phil. The waterbed jiggled as Phil bounced and sang. With one fluid swing, I hit him in the back of his knees while he was in mid-air; just what I was planning to do. He screamed at the top of his lungs, resulting in a higher-pitched scream than I could probably come up with. He fell onto the bed-and _hard_. Renee came rushing into the room, scared that someone was hurt. Instead, she found me and Phil rolling around on my bed, in hysterics.

We finally calmed down enough to get up, and I started to make my way toward the end of the bed where Renee was calming herself. I stood on the edge of the bed frame, hanging on to a chair for support. Phil hugged her, kissed the top of her head, and turned to me like he was determined to do something.

"You bitch!" he said just like Chuck during the court scene in Legally Blonde. That was it for me. I fell back onto the bed laughing, and I heard a loud rip. Suddenly, I was engulfed in water. I sat up, coughing, my hair sticking to my face, my clothes completely soaked. This sent Phil and Renee into a huge fit of laughter, before we realized what time it was. School was supposed to start in 5 minutes. There was no way any of Renee's clothes would fit me, and since Phil decided it would be fun to see if he could climb inside the dryer, we had no working dryer either.

"I'll call the school and tell them you have a doctor's appointment today." Renee said, taking off down the hallway to inform the school of my absence.

Phil stood there doubled over with laughter, and a plan popped into my head. When he was finally calm, I stood there before him with a slightly evil glint in my eye.

"Hey, Phil?" I said, once again feigning innocence.

"Huh?" he responded.

I didn't say anything-I didn't have to. I ran over to him and embraced him in a big, wet hug. He ran away and I chased him around the house for the next 15 minutes, slipping all over the hard wood floors.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Charlie exclaimed as I stepped out into the rainy Seattle air.

"Hey, dad." I walked up to him, and he embraced me into a tight hug.

"Let's get going. I told the Blacks that we'd be home for dinner." He said as he grabbed my suitcase and threw it into the trunk of the cruiser.

"The Blacks?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, they live down on the reservation. Jacob's your age I think."

"Oh, Jacob. Yeah I remember him." I lied. I really had no idea who he was, but I'm sure seeing him again will jog my memory.

"So, Bells. Did you bring your Twilight books?" Charlie asked jokingly. I just groaned. "How'd the kids at school take it that you were moving to Forks for the summer?"

"Well, I didn't make it to school today." I said, hoping I wouldn't have to go into the logistics of this morning's activities.

"Why?"

"Well, since all my clothes but the ones I'm wearing right now are already here, when Phil broke my water bed, and I landed inside it, I didn't have any dry clothes to use, so mom called and told them I had a doctor's appointment." I laughed inside at the memory of Phil jumping up and down singing spice girls.

Soon enough, we had pulled up to the familiar white house where I used to spend my Christmases and breaks from school. There was a blue pick-up truck outside, accompanied by a red one, and the glare from the TV was showing on the window.

"Looks like Billy's here." Charlie, said, ascending the porch steps up to the house. I stepped in the house and said hi to Billy. I then excused myself to go upstairs and get settled into my room.

I dragged my bag up the staircase, being extra careful not to fall down the stairs, but I still slipped a few times. I set my bag down on the floor next to my bed and began unpacking. After about twenty minutes with the music blasting, I had unpacked everything besides my toiletries. I grabbed the bag and made my way out into the hallway, finding the bathroom with ease. I closed the door behind me, grabbing a towel from the closet on my way to the shower. I disrobed, and stepped into the hot shower, letting the water wash away the day's stress.

I finished my shower, and grabbed the white towel from the rack outside the curtain. I gathered my clothes and started to open the door, but it opened from the other side. I shrieked.

"Whoa, sorry. It's just me. Welcome back, Bella!" the dark-skinned boy said, pulling me in to a tight hug.

"Um, Jacob?" I said, hoping that this was Jacob and not someone else.

"Wow, Bella I can't believe how much you look like your dad. The hair, the eyes, wow." He said, and continued to yammer on about something else.

"Jacob?" I said, wanting to get his attention without sounding mean.

"Huh?" he stopped babbling and I sighed.

"Can you let me get dressed before we catch up and stuff?" I asked, tugging at my towel. He looked over my body, obviously not realizing that I was only wearing a towel until now. He struggled to find words, and he just stared. He crossed his legs and made an excuse about the game and practically flew down the stairs.

I sighed and changed into a t-shirt and shorts and started to pick up the room a bit. On my way to pick up my towel, I slipped on the water that had collected on the floor, and landed flat on my butt. This was going to be a long summer.

**A/N: Soooooo? You like? Haha. This one has been obnoxiously taking up space on my desktop for quite a while, so here you go! **

**Tell me if you like it in the reviews!**

**P.S.-It's that little green and white button down there! **


End file.
